Kalos: El inicio de un sueño
by Doenith
Summary: Kalm es un joven de 16 años que se mudo a la region de Kalos a vivir con su madre despues de separarse de su padre el lider de gym de la ciudad Iris, el no sabe que le espera en esa región pero lo que vivira le cambiara la vida.
1. Chapter 1 Un nuevo comienzo

Nos habíamos mudado a la región de Kalos desde la región de Johto, termine la mudanza con mi madre muy tarde y decidí irme a dormir, subí a mi pieza y observe una vieja foto en la cual estaba con mis amigos de Johto odiaba estar en Kalos.

Pero bueno ya estaba aquí así que tocaba acostumbrarme.

Y al final me dormí.

A la mañana el fletchinder de mi madre me despertó con una tecleada.

Me queje un poco del dolor pero al final me desperté.

–Fletchinder pero que carajos de pasa.

El pequeño pokemon volador solo me miro y huyo.

–Me las pagaras.

Baje en pijamas a la sala en la cual mi madre recibió enojada.

–Pero que carajos haces Kalm mande a fletchinder a que te despertara.

–Pues hizo bien su labor ahora donde carajos esta me lo comeré por agredirme.

–Bueno lo importante que ya estas arriba, bueno no me había fijado aun andas en pijama.

Me observe de pies a cabeza y olvide que aun estaba en ellas, mi madre detestaba que bajara a desayunar en ellas así que corrí a mi pieza a bañarme y cambiarme.

Baje de mi habitación directo hacia la sala en lo que exclame –uff hoy sera un nuevo día– a la vez que me estiraba.

Me encontré a mi madre haciendo el dasayuno,así que fui y me senté a la mesa, para comer lo que mi madre había hecho.

Fletchinder salio y se poso sobre mi cabeza, solo me recordé el golpe y me reí.

Mientras tanto tocaban la puerta salí a ver quien era,no sabia quien era claro nos acabábamos de mudar, así que no esperaba visitas.

Al abrir eran dos jóvenes de 15-16 años, quede embobado en ese momento, con una de ellas que vestía una blusa negra, falda roja y medias negras traía un sombrero rojo, sus ojos eran azules y tenia el pelo castaño.


	2. Chapter 2 Mi primer pokémon

Luego de babear un rato y tratar de recuperar mi cordura al final lo logre.

–¿Hola?– dije con un poco de insertidumbre.

Hola dijeron las dos en unisono y se presentaron ante mi.

–Soy Serena mucho gusto.

Dijo la de pelo castaño, con la cual me habia quedado ido.

–Soy Xana– dijo la otra guiñandome el ojo.

–¿Que se os ofrece? ¿las puedo ayudar en algo?

–Este buscábamos a un joven llamado Kalm puedo ver que eres tú respondiendo Serena.

–Si– a lo que asentí con cabeza.

–Bueno, este te buscábamos, porque el profesor Cipres nos hablo de ti y dijo que te buscáramos comentando Xana

– El nos dio tu dirección y pues aquí estamos.

Solo las observaba sin entender nada y quien rayos era el profesor Cipres para empezar.

–Okay y que paso con él– les respondí con una leve sonrisa y un poco des interesado.

–Eso no sabemos pero si nos dijo que nos acompañaras al pueblo Acuarela allí te explicaremos mejor– me respondió Serena con un tono un poco molesto.

Joder vengo llegando y ya me quieren violar, además esta se molesta conmigo y ni se quien es.

Así que al final decidí ir, motivado que saldría de mi casa, pasamos por la ruta 1 la cual no era muy larga y a lo lejos podía observar lo que era el pueblo Acuarela y en menos de dos minutos ya nos encontrábamos en el pueblo Acuarela.

Al llegar vi a tus tipos que le hacían señas a Serena y Xana.

Nos dirijamos hacia donde ellos estaba y nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban a la par de la mesa.

–Yo soy Beni– dijo uno de ellos. el cual tenia un poco de peso –yo soy Trovato– dijo el de pelo naranja.

–Bueno el profesor Cipres los cito, bueno me encargo que lea diera un pokemon a cada uno– comento Beni.

Yo solo observe la maleta que había puesto en la mesa y entre mis pensamientos estaba coger la maleta y correr sin mas no poder.

En lo que Beni abrió la maleta vi lo que eran tres pokeball.

Serena me dijo que escociera primero, lo cual no me agradaba mucho en un parte, ya que dada mi poco de experiencia en los videojuegos los que escogían de segundo elegían el pokémon que era superior al que escogía primero.

–Tu solo quieres saber mi debilidad– me dije para mi mismo.

Luego de observar un rato eligi el de agua se me pareció tan mono que le apode Frog, Xana elijio a Chespin y Serena a Fennekin.

–Uppss la insulte mentalmente y eligió al contrario – pensé otra vez.

Me comencé a reír solo pero nadie entendió y al final Beni me dio una carta y me dijo que se la diera a mi madre.

Me fui de allí despues de que Serena se fuera, salí corriendo pero Xana me detuvo

– Kalm este.. ¿Quisieras hacer una batalla conmigo?

–Claro– asentí – y ¿porqué no?

Y empezó el combate lanze a Frog y Xana a Chespin.

–Frog usa burbuja– a lo que Frog obedeció mis ordenes, dio un salto y desde el aire lanzo su ataque.

A lo cual Chespin las esquivo sin ninguna dificultad, este dio un salto y uso tecleada dándole a Frog

–vamos Ches usa látigo cepa.

Ches salio corriendo y acertó el golpe a Frog, Frog solo se levanto y contraataco con una tecleada seguido de burbuja, ches cayo al suelo pero cuando creí que iba a ganar ches uso otra vez látigo cepa rodeando a Frog entre ellas y lo azoto contra el suelo para terminarlo con una tecleada, a lo que Frog cayo rendido.

–Joder, eres buena.

– Si– dijo Xana mientras que saltaba de alegría y cogía a Chespin entre sus brazos.

Cogí a Frog entre mis brazos y salí corriendo a allí ,luego de despedirme de Xana, Beni y Trovato.

Llegue a mi casa a lo que mi madre me vio llegar.

–a ver joven donde estabas– poniendose en medio de mi camino.

–por allí.

Mi mama me miro con una mirada que me mataba por responder así y de pronto vio una pokeball en mi mano, y dijo:

–¡Kalm! ¡Ya tienes un pokemon! que alegría .

–este.. – sobandome la cabeza –ah si claro a por cierto esto es tuyo.

Le di la carta y empezó a leerla era del Profesor Cipres pidiendo permiso a ver si podía ser su conejillo de india viajando por Kalos, mi madre acepto y me mando a mi pieza.

Despues de eso subí a mi pieza a alistar todo para mañana y al final me tire a la cama a pensar todo lo que me había pasado y cuando menos me di cuenta me quede dormido.


	3. Chapter 3 Especial: Ruta 2

Este capitulo se lo dedico a una persona muy especial que me inspiro a escribir me gustaron sus historias que bueno, decidí mencionar a unos de sus personajes.

Pd: Para saber quienes son ellos deberían leer su historia aunque solo haré mención una vez así que no es muy importante pero se las recomiendo

my. /UiNb/xsOu5SdwWy(Su perfil en donde esta su historia)

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba listo para partir, baje a desayunar y me despedí de mi madre, al salir me tipo con el Rhyhorn de mi madre, salio a despedirme y luego volvió a dormir como siempre.

Al ir a la ruta 1 recibí una llamada mire quien era y decidí contestar

–Hola! ¿Como estas? ¿Que tal Teselia?

Era un amigo de la infancia hace años que no lo veía la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace años en Johto.

–Hola Kalm pues bien por el momento estoy enfrentando a los lideres del alto mando me di cuenta que te mudaste a Kalos.

–Pues si la verdad es muy lindo y ya tengo a mi primer pokemon es un tipo agua y por cierto como sigues con tu busqueda de _.

–Pues no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrarla y me alegro por tu pokemon saludame a mi tía y nos vemos.

–Esta bien Red hasta luego.

Luego de esa llamada me dirigí al pueblo Acuarela a comprar algunas cosas y me dirigí a la Ruta 2, mientras iba vi a una mujer con un hermoso Charizard persiguiendo a un Pikachu me dirigí a ver y para mi suerte el pikachu se me lanzo y recibí el lanzallamas de ese Charizard, al ver esto ella salio a mi auxilio.

–Disculpa no sabia que estabas allí y mucho menos que ese Pikachu era tuyo– mientras me extendia su mano.

Ella dijo eso ya que Pikachu se aferro a mi brazo.

Luego de ayudarme a ponerme de pie y ayudarme a limpiarme se presento ante mi y me dijo.

–me llamo _,

–Me llamo Kalm encantado de conocerte por cierto tu nombre me suena.

–En serio jaja sera que mi nombre es muy común.

–No creo pero bueno

Despues de eso estuvimos un rato hablando con ella conocí a su Charizard, y me hice amigo de Pikachu al cual atrape sin necesidad de tener un combate ya que este entro a la pokeball si poner resistencia, le dije que me gustaba su Charizard y que yo quería uno.

–Que lastima mi Charizard tuvo un huevo hace mucho, si te hubiera conocido antes te lo hubiera dado.

–ah ah joder.

Luego de un rato recibí otra llamada a lo que conteste.

–¡Hola! ¿Como estas ahora? ¿ya eres campeón de Teselia?– con una leve risa de por medio– Red el campeón legendario joder ,primero con Kanto y ahora con Teselia ya van 5 liga.

En eso vi que _ quedo un poco admirada y pensativa.

No entendí porque pero seguí en lo mio.

–Si– mientras reía– fue muy duro sabes pero quisiera decirte algo que te reto a un duelo cuando seas campeón de Kalos.

A lo que asentí

–Cuando sea campeón de Kalos yo Kalm contra Red el campeón legendario. con una voz de superioridad la cual fue acompañado de una gran risa.

Termine la llamada y observe a _. No decía nada estaba pensativa y un poco perdida, Charizard le empujo con su mano y ella se levanto y rápidamente se despidió de mi con un abrazo y me dijo.

– Prométeme algo.

A lo que asentí.

–Nunca le digas a nadie que me conociste y cuando seas campeón yo te buscare y tendremos una batalla–

A lo que emocionado y confundido dije que – si

Luego la vi marcharse, me pareció muy linda cabe destacar pero no era mi tipo y al final me dirigí al bosque Novarte en lo que iba se me cruzo a la mente algo.

– ¡joder! si es ella a la que esta buscando Red pero– revolviendo mi cabeza– prometí no decir a nadie vale ahora toca cumplir lo siento Red.

Y así me dirigí al bosque Novarte con mi Froakie y Pikachu...


	4. Chapter 4 Bosque Novarte

Una vez dentro en el bosque me topé con Serena a la cual mire desde unos matorrales veía como luchaba contra un Pancham.

La batalla estaba reñida y ella termino atrapándolo gracias a Fennekin.  
La mire saltar de alegría y me pareció tierno

– _pero que carajos estoy pensando ni la conozco bien_.

Diciendo eso cuando la tenia de frente a mí mirándome a los ojos podía sentir su respiración, pero del susto me caí colina abajo.

– ¿ _pero qué hacías allí?_

– _aehh nada solo pasaba y te vi y decidí observar_

– _¿seguro?_ –Observándome con una mirada de superioridad– _no te preocupes._

Así que rápidamente me puse de pie y empecé a limpiarme de la caída que había tenido hace unos instantes.

– _Kalm que tal una batalla tu y yo ahora._

–como que vas muy rápido ¿no crees?

– ¿a qué te refieres?

–no nada olvídalo.

–Entonces ¿aceptas o no?

A lo que solo la vi y asentí.

En eso ambos lanzamos a nuestros pokemon ella lanzo a Fennekin y yo a Pikachu.

Vi su rostro al ver que yo tenía un Pikachu

– _no es justo yo estoy va de buscar un Pikachu y tu me lo restriegas._

– _Lo siento linda_ – _guiñándole el ojo_ – además quien para saber.

Eso solo hizo que se sonrojara y en ese momento ataque con agilidad

– _Pikachu usa agilidad y luego rayo._  
– _Bastardo tramposo Fennekin esquívalo y usa ascuas_

 _Pikachu fallo pero pudo esquivar las ascuas de Fennekin, a_ s _í que ordene que Pikachu usara otra vez agilidad y moflete estatico dejando a Fennekin paralizado._

– _Fennekin está bien_ – _A lo que respondió asintiendo la cabeza_ – _Fennekin acabemos con esto con un lanzallamas._  
– _Pikachu esquívalo y ataca con rayo._

Pikachu así lo hizo, esquivo el ataque de Fennekin y le dio directo a Fennekin dejándolo debilitado, pero para mi suerte al esquivar el lanzallamas este se dirigió a mi dejándome fuera del combate.

Desperté en una cueva, creo que ya eran las 18:30 pm y aun no salía del bosque así que rápidamente me puse a ver dónde estaba y vi a Serena sentada viendo hacia el cielo.

Esta al observarme despierto, se acercó hacia mí.

– _gracias a Dios estas bien_ –tomándome del brazo para untarme una pomada ya que me había quemado, por el ataque de Fennekin.

– _Eso duele cuidado_ – tras untarme con la pomada, seguido de uno que otro quejido mío.  
– _lo siento._

– _no te preocupes, aunque pareces que lo disfrutas ¿no es así?_

 _A lo que me apretó con fuerzas donde me había quemado._

–Basta, basta dejo de bromear– después de estar en el suelo, por el dolor.

La verdad estaba un poco nervioso de tenerla tan cerca podía ver sus hermosos ojos y sentir su respiración.  
Solo vi cómo se ponía nerviosa y un poco sonrojada apartando la vista de mí.

–Bueno creo que ya está –dijo si mirarme–creo que tengo que irme.  
– _Espera este_ – _ajustándome la chaqueta_ – _No crees que es un poco tarde para que estes vagando sola por el bosque._

– _Este_ – _tiene razón pero no puede estar más tiempo con el_ – _está bien –pero que... Acabas de decir Serena por Dios no puedes pasar con un chico en una cueva toda la noche._

– _Está bien._

 _Respondi sacando varias cosas de mi mochila para poder pasar la noche un poco comodo a lo que Serena hizo lo mismo._  
 _Nos acostamos sin decir nada pero empezó a llover y se escuchaban los rayos._

 _La vi que se cubrio de pies a cabeza con una manta por dos razones._  
 _1- era el frio de la lluvia_  
 _2- que le temía a los truenos_

 _A lo que me reí y le dije_

– _oye ¿le temes a los truenos?_

– _S-sí._

 _Entonces me acerque a ella y me quite mi chaqueta, quedando solo con una camisa negra de centro._

–toma.

–No, no puedo aceptarlo, además te morirás del frio sin él.

–No te preocupes, Johto es más helado que esto, además, no me puedo morir ahora, no te dejaría sola– a lo que me empecé a reír.

Me acosté a la par de ella pero siempre guardando un poco de distancia

– _en serio es hermosa y mas cuando duerme._

 _A la mañana siguiente salimos de allí sin decir nada y llegamos a Ciudad Novarte._


	5. Chapter 5 Pidgey mi nuevo amigo

Al llegar a Ciudad Novarte me despedí de Serena la cual no me dirigió ninguna palabra desde que salimos de la cueva.

Así que me dirigí a un centro pokemon para curar a mis pokemon, saliendo de allí, fui a la ruta 3 para descansar un rato a lo que vi una batalla de dos tipos uno de ellos tenía a un Pidgey y el otro a un Panpour que acabo de un solo rayo hielo a Pidgey.

Vi como el niño del Pidgey metió a su pokemon a la pokeball y le digo

–! ERES UN IDIOTA DESDE QUE TE TENGO NO HECHO MAS QUE PERDER ¡–

Después de haber dicho eso lanzo su pokeball al lago, el cual se encontraba cerca de mí.

Quede atónito después de ver esa escena, él se fue de allí luego de lanzar su pokeball y sin dudarlo dos veces, corrí directo al lago y me lance tras la pokeball, me costaba ver bajo el agua, así que tras unos intentos de poder ver, finalmente la pude vislumbrar en el fondo del lago, salí para tomar aire y nade directamente hacia ella, la cogí y salí lo más rápido que pude del lago, para salir corriendo al centro pokemon para que recibiera asistencia médica y así poder curarlo.

Luego de un rato y estar esperando a que la enfermera saliera a darme los resultados se me acerco y junto con ella estaba Pidgey, pude ver como Pidgey volaba de alegría de un lado al otro, luego se posó sobre mi hombro, así que tome la decisión de quedarme con él.

Salí con Pidgey al patio del centro pokemon para poder entrenar y por si nos llegáramos a topar con su antiguo entrenador poder enseñarle una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Saque a mis pokemon para presentarle al nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo.

– okay chicos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, él es Pidgey– señalándolo – el será nuestro nuevo compañero por la región.

A los que los dos asintieron felices y se acercaron a él para conocerle un poco mejor.

Empezamos un entrenamiento con Frog, Pikachu y Pidgey en el cual nos enfocamos en las debilidades de cada uno, su velocidad y la manera de contrarrestar cualquier cosa que se pudiera poner en frente.

Luego de un largo y arduo trabajo, los esfuerzos dieron su fruto Frog logro evolucionar en Frogadier, lo cual nos alegró mucho a todos, por el avance de nuestro compañero, así que después de eso, decidimos ir a descansar a un hotel, en el cual ya había reservado una habitación hace unas horas, al entrar en el hotel me topé con Xana.

–Hola Kalm cuanto tiempo– hablándome con una voz muy empalagosa– ¡valla! Veo que ya tienes 3 pokemon has hecho un gran avance.

—sí, ha sido difícil pero aquí estamos al pie de la bandera, ah y por cierto Frog acaba de evolucionar.

— En serio, me alegro por ello— dándome un abrazo— Por cierto deberias de probar suerte en el gym de aqui a lo mejor lo vences.

—esto gracias— un poco apenado por lo que había hecho— okay me lo pensare y gracias por el interés.

Luego de eso me dirigí a la habitación, tire todas mis cosas como si fuera mi casa y me hice lanzado en mi cama para poder descansar.

A la mañana siguiente salí del hotel, luego de haber dormido como un tronco y haberme dado una ducha y desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, a lo cual me arrepentí ya que era muy caro y allí se me habían ido los fondos del mes.

—Demonios, me he quedado sin dinero— revisando mis bolsas— creo que tendré que pedirle a papá, lo cual no le alentara mucho que se diga.

En lo que iba directo al gimnasio y perdido en mis pensamientos de cómo conseguir dinero me tropecé con un niño el cual me percate que era el mismo del día anterior, el que se había desecho de Pidgey como si fuera un simple objeto.

Al verle le conteste molesto

—fíjate por donde vas estorbo.

— ¡cállate idiota! — Mirándome con una cara desafiante— Sabes que arreglemos esto en una batalla.

Rápidamente retrocedí, para dejar un espacio entre él y yo, para poder efectuar la batalla.

En eso, el tomo posición y lanzo a su pokemon, el cual era un Panpour, tome la pokeball de Pidgey y la lance para que entrara en escena.

— ¿Qué? Creí que habías muerto, bah ya gane, tu eres débil y no tendré nada que mi impida ganarte.

—Eres una escoria por deshacerte de un pokemon— apretando mi puño, tenía unas ganas de golpearlo, pero estaría mal golpear a un niño, aunque se lo mereciera— Pidgey, demostrémosle de que estas hecho.

—Panpour ¡rayo hielo!

Su pokemon, hizo caso a lo que este le ordeno, Pidgey solo me observo y entendió mi mirada y rápidamente empezó a esquivar el ataque de Panpour.

—Pidgey usa ¡pájaro osado!

Pidgey se elevó para alcanzar altura y efectuar el ataque, para poder acabar con Panpour de un golpe.

—¿pero qué? ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas ganado con eso?

—eso niño se llama confianza, debes de confiar en tus pokemon para que ellos puedan ser fuertes, ellos luchan por nosotros, por eso debemos de ser fuertes nosotros también, para que ellos puedan crecer junto a nosotros, no es así Pidgey— sobándolo mientras estaba en mi hombro.

—pero Pidgey es un pokemon débil.

—pokemon fuertes, pokemon débiles. — poniéndome a la altura de el —Esa es la vision egoista que tiene todo el mundo. Si un entrenador es bueno sera capaz de ganar con sus pokemon favoritos.

El niño con lágrimas entre sus ojos me abrazo, a lo que le regrese el abrazo.

—gracias ahora comprendo que yo soy el que fallaba y no mis pokemon.

—ahora, ve y entrena junto con ellos, yo te búscate y tendremos una batalla como es debido.

—¡claro! Y esta vez no perderé ante ti.

Diciendo eso se fue corriendo.

—ah creo que ha sido un gran día, no lo crees así Pidgey— a lo que este respondió — eso pensé.

Así que me dirigí a donde era el gimnasio, pero mientras iba hacia el, me acerque a una tienda de ropa, comencé a ver unos cuantos modelos de ropa en los maniquíes y vi a Serena, que se estaba cambiando, a lo que me quede un momento allí, rápidamente se giró en dirección en donde estaba yo.

—creo que no me vio—en lo que me agachaba.

Me levante para ver si estaba ella y para mi sorpresa había desaparecido.

—Se fue, ni modo toca seguir con mi camino— Pidgey se quitó de mi hombro rápidamente, algo me decía que ya sabía porque era eso.

—Que bajo haz caído, espiar a una chica mientras esta se está cambiando, te tenía más respeto, pero con esto quedas por el piso.

Comencé a girarme poco a poco, cuando vi a Serena frente a mí.

—Hoy te mato.

—Espera Serena te lo puedo explicar— mientras retrocedía.

—Aquí no hay nada que explicar, todo está claro, eres un pervertido de primera—diciendo esto cuando su puño se dirigía directo a mi rostro.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en una habitación de color blanco, con una nariz sangrando y rota, más una leve contusión en mi cabeza por haberme estrellado contra un poste de luz, tras recibir el golpe de Serena.


End file.
